


最好的礼物

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 对于莫扎特来说，最好的礼物是什么？当然是一个萨列里。再好一点呢？可能是一只躺在他床上的萨列里。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri





	最好的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 一份迟到的生贺，一辆小破车。爱他的音乐，爱法扎，爱他爱过的这个世界。（2018）


End file.
